Fazbear's Pizzeria - Offline
by jyuhufano
Summary: Welcome to"Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction", from Fazbear Entertainment! Relive the legend that was once forgotten, following the haunting events that have taken place inside these very doors. We've pushed through great lengths to make the experience as authentic as possible, and now we have a big surprise; a live animatronic.


**Yes, it's back. Prepare yourselves. Be sure to check out my blog (in bio) to keep up with everything. I also put up my Spotify account (in bio as well) if you're interested in that. Have fun. Keep hustling.**

* * *

"Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty!"

It was early October, and the girls had finished helping their Ma and Pa rake the leaves. Generally, hide-and-seek was the go-to game for the kids when they got bored. It was the same thing every time; Alexis would always lose at rock-paper-scissors, causing Stephanie to be the one to hide. Stephanie would always hide near the dead bush by the car, and Alexis would always forget about checking that area. Alexis's hiding spot would always be behind the old cardboard box in the sun room. Kristin and Jack always agreed that two daughters were a better pair than a brother and a sister, or two brothers. No disputes between a brother and a sister, or recklessness of two brothers. The girls behaved nicely.

"Where are you, Stephanie?" Alexis said jokingly as she searched the premise. She was always wanted to look confident, as she found it rather embarrassing to be seen in distress. Little did she know, it was pretty obvious. Kristen and Jack watched Alexis tip-toe into the front yard, where Jack's car was. They were both giggling, and the smile on Alexis's face grew wider as she heard the giggles coming from Stephanie. Tip-toeing slower and steadier, she approached the bush.

"Gotcha!" Alexis yelled. Stephanie sprang from her hiding spot and started running towards the house. Alexis followed.

"Girls," he yelled. "Time to get back inside now."

"But Pa, can we play an extra five minutes?" Alexis said, innocently.

The look on Jack's face showed that he doubted that Alexis even knew how long five minutes was. "No, Alex. You and Steph are getting leaves everywhere." The girls let out big aww's and disappointingly walked back into the house with their heads down. Jack felt bad for all of two seconds before he heard the girls laughing and stomping around the house once more, followed by Kristen yelling at them.

Jack smiled and went back to finish his work. Clutching the rake in his hand, Jack wiped the sweat off of his face and sighed. Unusually warm for an October, he thought to himself. Although he was done raking the leaves, he knew what October meant. Not only was there the endless raking of leaves, but it also meant overtime for him at his part time job,_ Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction_. Every October was the same. As the hype for Halloween grew, teenagers, young adults, and occasionally children are brought into the establishment to have the shit scared out of them. Jack had the job as a maintenance man, making sure everything is clean and "law-suit free" before the attraction opens and after it closes.

There were times where he hated the job, but it was a good salary to begin with. Working in a warehouse, this job was actually quite needed. There was also a nice concept to go along with the attraction. Everything in the attraction was loosely based off of the restaurants _Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria_ and _Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria 2_. Everyone who attended the attractions knew about the murders, the "Bite", and the "spirits that still haunt us today", though Jack was still a boy when it all happened. This, however, was a thing of the past. A good thirty years past while the company shut down before it was revived again. The attraction had been open for about five years, and no incident. Everyone thought that was a pretty impressive run, considering the gruesome history that Fazbear Entertainment withheld.

The remodeling of the restaurant had everything spot on. Everything from the blood stained floors, to the almost realistic wires jutting out of the decaying walls. Throughout the entire attraction, a low-key version of the original _Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria theme song_ would play, being on purposely low quality and distorted. Out of everything, this upset Jack the most. The music wouldn't stop playing, even after work hours. The original orienteer quit because he found the work conditions "inhumanely eerie" and "haunting". All the other coworkers agreed, but they all knew he was a man of superstition. No one wanted part in that. Overall, they did a very nice job recovering aspects from the old restaurant, restoring old posters, original mascot suits, and worn-out promotional toys as decoration. They even serve pizza at the end. It was pretty much the same as the reference photos, but it was still incomplete. Through the searches the company did, no one was able to uncover a single animatronic. Not even an endoskeleton.

Jack took off his gloves and jacket, and flopped onto the couch letting out a sigh. The entire day was exhausting. It wasn't hard to stay awake, however. The girls upstairs were being loud enough to be heard from the living room.

"Come on Alex, let go!"  
"I'm telling!"

His daughters always kept him grounded. It was soothing in a way, to hear them having fun together. Knowing that they're there.

"Jack, honey," Kristen called from the other room. She walked into the living room, hopping on one leg, trying to get her shoe on. She was in her nurse uniform, breathing rather heavily.

"Umm, you have work today?" Jack asked. She worked every day, but today she was supposed to be off.

"Yeah, sorry Hun. Someone quit and they needed me to fill in the space."

"What about Alex and Stephanie?"

"Don't worry, I told my sister to come out and watch them. She's actually heading over right now."

"I could take the day off, you know."

"She's already on her way! Don't worry about it." She got on her shoe, and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek before hurrying outside. Jack let out another big sigh, and took a nap.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz_. He woke up to the door bell ringing. Jack glanced at the clock, squinting. Waddling over to the door, he could feel Lizzy's presence already there. She was never fond of Jack. He never understood why, but presumably it was because he married her sister. He opened it, mustering the realest smile he could produce.

"Hey, Liz!"

"Hey. So where are the children?"

"Upstairs, welcome."

"Thank you." These were all the words they exchanged before she went straight upstairs to Alexis and Stephanie.

_Ding._ Jack checked his phone for the text message. It was from Randall, his boss.

_Jack, come over. There's a surprise here._

"What?"

_Don't worry about it. Just come over. Storage room._

Confused, he put on his work clothes, and told Lizzie that he was heading out. Work didn't start until an hour later, but it seemed kind of urgent, despite the secrecy.

Making it to the attraction, he headed through the doors and into the storage room. All of the staff members and Randolph were there, with a huge crate sitting in the center of the room. The only coworker Jack got close with was Bobby Mitchell, who was kind enough to introduce Jack to this new job.

"You're late." Bobby whispered.

"No shit."

Jack stood around in the circle, gazing at the six foot wooden crate. He looked at the stickers. The crate had been sent to more than twenty-six countries before reaching American soil. Randolph started to make a small speech.

"Staff, this place has gone through a lot of renovation. For the past couple of years, we thought the realism had reached its breaking point, but not anymore. Through years of endless searching, hunting down as many working parts as possible, we finally did it," We all knew where this was going.

"I gladly present the newest addition to the attraction, Bonnie the bunny." They busted open the front of the crate, and a large pile of dust burst out, causing everyone to cough and squint their eyes. After about five seconds for the dust to break away, everyone gazed at what was inside the box. The exterior of the animatronic was torn, and yellowed from decay. It was almost golden, in a sense. It had different parts sewn and crudely stitched together, with mud stains being present on some parts of the fur. Moving up, the head was missing half an ear. The face looked creepy. It had a sadistic smile that almost happened to seem so real. The mouth stretched all the way to the back of the head, showing tear marks and dirt. It was also missing some teeth, and an unknown black substance lined the eyes, dripping slightly. It was unsettling. Glancing around the room, I could see everyone cringe at the sight of it. I couldn't blame them.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Bobby said.

_Right. Beautiful._


End file.
